


烂桃子

by jiangguang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangguang/pseuds/jiangguang
Summary: *师生还有未成年*不爱看别看了





	烂桃子

**Author's Note:**

> *师生还有未成年  
> *不爱看别看了

朴灿烈的办公桌上又多出一盒巧克力，包装的礼品纸上面印的碎花俗不可耐，是文具店能买到最便宜的那种。他放下课本和教案，拿起盒子翻来覆去地查看，和以往一样没有任何可疑的地方。  
“金老师，你有看到有什么人进来办公室吗？”  
他撑在桌子上，往前探过去问对面桌的老师，但是老师摇摇头说谁都没看到。  
朴灿烈觉得很奇怪，他连续一个礼拜收到不明人送来的巧克力了，每次都是一样的包装一样的巧克力，唯一不同的可能就是每次放下盒子的地方些微不一样。一开始没觉得有什么不妥，但是这样不敢声张的意味不明，多少让他有了负担感。他觉得应该抓住这个胆小鬼，然后拒绝以后所有的巧克力。  
他确实抓住了，这么巧，还是他的学生。  
朴灿烈拿着讲义站在办公室门口，把惊慌失措的都暻秀堵在了房间里。他还没开口说话，都暻秀的眼泪已经下来了，结结巴巴想解释却又说不出个所以然，只好用手背去擦脸上的眼泪，包装纸上的劣质亮粉也从他的手指擦到湿漉漉的眼皮底下。  
“哭什么”  
朴灿烈有些无奈，他蹲下来把讲义放在膝盖上，伸出手捧起面前小男孩的脸询问着，“暻秀真的很喜欢老师吗？”都暻秀眼泪还没干，红红的眼尾梢像染了桃粉的胭脂，看着朴灿烈点了点头。朴灿烈也跟着点点头，他的指腹抚摸着都暻秀亮晶晶的脸颊肉，在手心里滚烫滚烫的。  
“既然如此，那老师对你做什么都可以被原谅对不对。”  
朴灿烈手里捧着的是一颗熟透了的蜜桃，他用嘴唇含住一小块外皮小心翼翼地咬破，甜香适口的桃汁就流进他的口腔，滑过他的舌尖和牙齿。桃子在他手心微微发抖十分不安，朴灿烈只好停止亲吻，把都暻秀拉到椅子上坐下，轻轻地搔刮学生的耳垂。  
“这么喜欢老师，那怎么没有想过和老师坦白？”  
都暻秀还在害怕，他的腿勾住椅子腿，手指抠来抠去就是不敢看朴灿烈。他们就安静呆着，安静到可以听到墙壁上挂钟滴答滴答行走的声音，还有门外嘻嘻哈哈走过的学生。朴灿烈并不着急，受惊的兔子总是需要很长的时间才能冷静，他尽量表现得不危险，这样才不会吓走这只可爱的幼兔。  
“想过的”  
都暻秀的脚放在了地面上，但还是低着头，他语气吞吞吐吐，像是做了件什么错事需要等待老师责罚。  
“但是害怕”  
“怕什么？”  
朴灿烈皱着的眉头松开，托起都暻秀的脸笑着逗他。  
“怕老师？”他歪着头假装疑惑，继而一副恍然大悟的样子低下头盯着都暻秀笑 “怕和老师做爱吗？”  
然后他看着自己的语言再次令都暻秀变了脸色，那不是害怕，而是吃惊和有些气愤和窘迫。他这句话太过自大的自信，言语中的厚颜无耻明显是故意与刚刚还温声细语安慰着男孩的礼貌行为大相径庭。  
“暻秀有让男人的肉棒进入你的身体吗？”  
朴灿烈的手绕过都暻秀的小腹，从腰往上慢慢抚摸，温柔细致但语言低俗下流。  
“肯定没有吧，暻秀看着这么乖，一直是老师喜欢的听话学生，肯定连男人的肉棒都没见过。”  
他蹲在都暻秀面前，抬着头看着男孩的眼眶又蓄满泪水，或许是为了不让眼泪掉下来，都暻秀低下了脑袋，眼睛被眼帘和睫毛挡住了，朴灿烈脱下了他的裤子。  
都暻秀差点吓得叫出声，他伸手抓住还没完全褪下去的短裤，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉。  
“不要，老师不要。”  
朴灿烈摸了摸都暻秀的嘴唇，然后去亲他，叼着水蜜桃破掉的那块皮尝到了血腥味。  
“说什么傻话，老师喜欢你才对你做这些事的，暻秀不是喜欢老师吗？连这点小事都做不到怎么叫喜欢呢。”  
他强词夺理扭曲黑白，漂亮的嘴说着的话如果被旁人听见，足够让朴灿烈失去一切，除了这份工作还有他衣食无忧的下半生。但是他还是在引诱，引诱着面前这个什么都懵懂无知的他的学生。朴灿烈哄骗着脱下都暻秀的短裤，直起身去亲吻惶惶不安的兔子，连那根脆弱的阴茎也被他握在手里，起了茧的大拇指摩挲过嫩粉的冠状沟，一点点勾引出都暻秀畏缩的肉欲。  
“现在你乖乖坐在这里，看着我怎麽抚摸它，你要慢慢学习，怎么才会让自己感到舒服。”  
他一边说着，一边用手指裹住男孩微微勃起的性器，缓慢地上下滑动，跟平常拿着粉笔在黑板上写公式一样慢悠悠。  
“乖孩子，你想象一下，想象你也在为老师坐着同样的事，想象一下把老师的肉棒吞进你的嘴里，用你粉红的舌头慢慢舔它，把它随着你的舌头卷进喉咙，完完整整吞进去然后再慢慢吐出来，轻轻爱抚它。”  
朴灿烈说着让男孩羞愤的话，手依然上下活动着，他空出来的手伸向都暻秀的尾椎，指尖刚刚接触到皮肤，就让面前的人身体颤栗。  
“想你尝尝老师的精液，而且我想亲眼看见，因此在这最后一刻，我会离开你柔嫩的嘴唇，把那些粘稠的精液射进你的嘴里，射在你的舌尖和唇上，看着你舔净双唇然后咽下它。”  
都暻秀的喘息越来越重，本来扒着椅子的手伸过去抓住朴灿烈的肩膀，像蚂蚁钻进他的身体，在椅子上扭来扭去成了发情的兔子，然后呜咽着射在了朴灿烈的手心里。他的胸口还在起伏，睁开眼去看他的老师，光着的脚踩在老师的膝盖上，都暻秀觉得该继续做点什么。  
但是朴灿烈没有，他把裤子又重新套上去，抽了张纸巾擦着手站起身。  
“今天就到这儿，你该回去上课了。”  
他把礼盒拆开，剥了块巧克力喂到都暻秀的嘴里，然后吮了吮手指。  
“放学之后老师给你单独补习。”


End file.
